


A Dance With Death

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	A Dance With Death

You found yourself walking away from the party, your mask hanging from your fingers as you wondered through the gardens.

You could hear laughter coming from inside, mixed with the sounds of top 40 pop.   You wrapped your arms around your waist, hugging yourself.

An angel’s masquerade ball had sounded like a lot more fun in your head than it ended up being.   When a newly rebuilt Balthazar announced he was throwing a masquerade at his mansion to celebrate his return you imagined the masquerades from The Phantom of the Opera or Labyrinth.  Elaborate costumes, ball room dancing, gorgeous masks.

Instead it was a frat party.   Angels drinking entire kegs of beer while Sam and Dean tried to keep up.   While you had picked out a traditional masquerade gown with a full skirt and a matching feather mask, most of the female angels in attendance were wearing short skirts and tank tops.  Masks had been removed almost right away. 

Even Castiel was drinking with the Winchesters.   You didn’t fit in.   Being the only human female you felt odd.   The scars on your body from various hunts stood out compared to the beautiful angels and their flawless vessels.

The frizzy curls in your hair because of the humidity.  The callous on your hand from recently sharpening your knives.  Angels didn’t have to worry about these things.

You sighed, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a warm bath with your new book.

You were startled from your thoughts by a figure in all black on the path ahead of you. 

Your dress didn’t allow for a gun and knowing you would be surrounded by angels you opted to go to the party unarmed.  You took a step back by instinct but the stranger put his hands up to show you they were empty before extending his hand to you.

Assuming he was another party guest, you took his hand, expecting him to lead you inside.  Instead, he pulled you to his body, his arm going around your waist as he began to dance with you in the middle of the rose garden.

You studied what little you could about him.  He was dressed in all black, a full black mask covering his head.

“So which angel are you?” you asked as he moved you around the garden.

“Why aren’t you inside?” he asked, ignoring your question.  His voice was muffled by the mask so you couldn’t place who he was.

“I don’t exactly fit in.  I didn’t dress for the occasion and I’m a little rough around the edges compared to the angels.  I’m a human.  A hunter.”

“You don’t see yourself in a positive light?” the stranger questioned.

You shrugged. “They don’t. The angels.”

“I don’t care what they think, to me you’re perfect,” he said. “You should see what I see.   A strong woman. A beautiful woman. One who isn’t afraid to battle the worst this world has to offer.  I’ve seen you on the brink of death many times with no fear in your heart. I’ve also seen you cry over a dead baby bird. Your heart and your soul are unmatched in beauty.”

“Who are you?” you asked softly.

“I fear if I reveal my identity you may run from me in distrust and I would rather enjoy this dance with you.”

“I have no reason to distrust you. Please?” you pleading, pulling out of his grasp.

You heard him sigh before reaching up to remove his black mask.

“Death?” you whispered.

“I won’t hurt you,” he responded, setting his mask down on the garden wall.

“I know.”

He reached his hand out to you in a silent invitation to resume your dance. You took it, letting him pull you close again.

“Why are you here?” you asked.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Why would you want to see me?”

“Why do you insist on not seeing the beauty you are, both inside and out?” he countered.

“I’m just me,” you said.

“And just you is perfect,” Death replied. “Now can we please enjoy this dance?”

You nodded, matching his smile as you closed your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder and letting him lead you around the garden.

 


End file.
